


Just Another Day In Paradise

by skatzaa



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/pseuds/skatzaa
Summary: Lando says, “The Falcon looks like a piece of shit, Han. What are you doing to her?”Han feels himself puff up like an angry lothcat. “Now wait just a second–!”*Snapshots of an adventure.





	Just Another Day In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



> Hello! Alexcat, I couldn't resist the temptation of Han and Lando bickering their way through some adventure or another. Title stolen from a country song because I thought it was hilarious.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Han looks up from his sabacc hand—underwhelming at best, but good enough for his bluff this round—and sees a familiar figure lurking at the edge of the crowd.

There’s no one thing to indicate  _ why _ the figure is familiar—the hair, maybe, or the set of the shoulders—a door opens behind them and the light catches on an embroidered edge of fabric. When he looks closer, he’s fairly sure that’s the silhouette of a cape.

Wait. 

He surges upward, sending his chair skidding backward. In a heartbeat, half of the beings in the den have a blaster out and pointed at the other half. Han pays them no mind, jabbing a finger in the direction of the figure. He says, “ _ You. _ ”

The figure steps fully into the light cast by the overhead lamp.

“Me,” Lando Calrissian says. “I need your help, Han.”

* * *

“So where’s Chewie?” Lando asks, getting far too comfortable in the  _ Falcon’s _ copilot chair, if you ask Han. His boots are going to leave scuff marks.

“Feet  _ down _ ,” Han says, reaching out to shove at the bastard’s legs. Lando jolts forward, off balance. “He’s on Takodana, celebrating his anniversary.”

Lando’s expression is a bit bewildered, but he doesn’t bite. Instead, he just says, “The  _ Falcon _ looks like a piece of shit, Han. What are you doing to her?”

Han feels himself puff up like an angry lothcat. 

“Now wait just a second–!”

* * *

“Now just set her down nice and easy,” Lando says. His voice, Han thinks, is supposed to be low and soothing. Mostly, it’s just annoying; does the man think Han’s a  _ completely _ useless pilot? 

He… maybe makes the landing a little rougher than necessary. Just to screw with him.

Lando lurches sideways in his chair, then sends Han a dirty look he can understand perfectly fine, even in his peripheral vision.

Unfortunately, the rough landing also had the side effect of sending up a huge cloud of dust, which completely obscures the viewscreen. Han knows he’s worked for Jabba for a while, but he really, really  _ hates _ desert planets.

* * *

Another blaster bolt flies past overhead. Han ducks. Rises into a crouch to return fire. Ducks again so he doesn’t lose half his face.

At least Lando is still next to him and conscious, though he’s not much help in a fire fight. 

The overturned cantina table they’re hiding against shudders as a bolt strikes it.

Han glances over at Lando, who sees him looking.

“This is your fault!” Lando shouts above the noise. He swings up and around so he can squeeze off a couple shots.

“ _ My _ fault!” Han roars. He contemplates shooting Lando, just to see how satisfying it would be. Doesn’t, because the last thing he needs is to be hauling Lando’s dead weight behind him when he makes a break for it. “ _ You’re _ the one who refused their marriage offer!”

Lando shoots him a dirty look as the table shudders again and threatens to buckle. A couple more shots go zooming overhead. He says, “How was I supposed to know it was punishable by  _ death _ .”

There’s no winning with this man. Han rolls his eyes and edges forward, blaster held at the ready. 

“Alright,” he says. “Here’s how we’re gonna get out of here.”

* * *

Lando is sulking.

Han leaves him in the main hold to hop in the sonic, and he’s still there when Han’s dressed and feeling like a real human again. Seriously,  _ sulking _ ; there’s a full-on pout and everything going on.

Han hesitates before telling himself to get over it. He goes to sit by Lando at the dejarik table, which is activates and still frozen on the game he and Chewie were working on before Chewie took his little vacation.

“What’s wrong?”

Lando glares at him, arms crossed over his chest. Then he sighs and deflates. “I really thought this was it, you know?”

Han hums noncommittally because, well, no, he doesn’t know. But he reaches out and sort of pats Lando on the shoulder anyway in what he hopes is a comforting gesture.

Judging by Lando’s expression, it isn’t.

“Look,” Han says, “just because  _ this _ scheme didn’t work out doesn’t mean the next one won’t. And,” he pauses, hating himself for even thinking of it, before continuing, “there’s always politics.”

Lando shoots him his dirtiest look yet, but then he looks like he might actually be considering it.

“Well,” Lando says eventually, “thanks for the help anyway.”

Han nods, and the silence is almost comfortable.

At least until Lando says, “Once you take me back I’ll be out of your hair.”

... _ Back _ ?

Han laughs.

* * *

It’s not easy to fly the  _ Falcon _ without a copilot, but the added difficulty is worth it for the memory of Lando’s face when Han dropped him at that space station.

He’d think this is the last he’ll see of Lando, but something tells him that’s not right. 

Who knows, maybe he really will get into politics after all.

Han considers it, then snorts.

Nah, that’ll never happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> What, exactly, were they doing? Well, that's up to you. It was a lot of fun to write little snippets that show their dynamic without going too much into detail; definitely a different narrative style for me, but I enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
